fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi (V)
'Luigi '(マリオ, Luigi) makes his fifth appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. V. He was confirmed in the August 2017 Nintendo Direct presentation, along with Bowser, King Dedede, Lucario, and Ness. He retains his status as a hidden fighter in the game, having been available from the start of SSB4. Charles Martinet reprises his role as Luigi's voice actor, albeit through voice clips recycled from Brawl and SSB4. How to unlock Complete one of the following: *Play 15 Vs. Matches *Beat Classic Mode without continuing After completing either option, you must fight and defeat Luigi in Luigi's Mansion. Changes from Smash 4 Aesthetics Like every other veteran, Luigi now appears much more vibrant and his appearance is more based off his appearance in his games with a small realistic touch. Attributes No changes. Ground Attacks No changes. Aerial Attacks No changes. Grabs and Throws Up throw does more damage. Special Moves Luigi's version of the Fireball attack has been replaced by an Ice Ball attack, his third custom neutral move option in the previous literation. Luigi Cyclone has become an Up Special move, simular to that of Donkey Kong's Spinning Kong, Link's Spin Attack, and Bowser's Whirling Fortress. Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Taunts Up - Strikes a variety of poses in the following order: he faces the screen with one hand on his waist while displaying the V sign with the other, referencing his animation from Luigi's Mansion when he would find a key. Then he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction while giving a frightened look on his face. Then, he places his left hand just below his nose, similar to his artwork for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching as if he is sad, just like his Bogey animation in Mario Golf. Finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look that appears very similar to the one he sports on the cover of Luigi's Mansion. Side - Planks while saying "Pow! Pow!" It is based off of one of his victory poses from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Down - Bashfully kicks the ground while sighing. If it makes contact with an opponent that is hanging on an edge or is off-stage, Luigi will perform a powerful meteor smash. Conversely, if the opponent is on-stage, it instead deals set knockback, and in some cases, an Instant KO. It also deals 2% in either case and is similar to the animation Luigi performs when he loses a minigame in Mario Party 2. Character Selection Screen Animation Character Select - Luigi planks and spins towards the screen, and stands up to the left or right side of the screen. Stage Select - He then faces the screen and pulls on his nose and stretches it, simular to one of his idle animations. On-Screen Appearance A green Warp Pipe appears and Luigi leaps out of it while hesitantly saying "Let's-a go!" and sporting a frightened expression that appears very similar to the one he has on the cover of Luigi's Mansion. Victory Animations Turns around and then makes finger gun gestures with both hands while saying "Bang! Bang!" Childishly swings his arms at the air, similarly to his dash attack, then exhaustively gasps afterward. It is also the same animation used when he is selected in Super Smash Bros. Planks twice, similarly to his side taunt. Before the second time he does this, he disappears in a cloud of smoke, before reappearing. Losing Animation Luigi is seen clapping. Crowd Cheer “Wee-Gee!” Victory Theme A flourished remix directly from Smash 4 based on the sound clip that would play when Mario reaches the end of a level in Super Mario Bros. Idle Poses Rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Pulls on his nose, which slightly stretches and then snaps back into place. Palette Swaps Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. V (Switch) Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters